catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
CatGhost 12 Resistance
'CatGhost 12 Resistance '''is the twelfth episode of the [[Cat Ghost|''Cat Ghost]] webseries. It was uploaded to the ''Cat Ghost'' YouTube Channel on September 1st, 2019 as the fourth video of the Portal Saga. The episode was accompanied by the game ''Dance Party''. Synopsis The episode begins with several commands being typed on a computer screen, in a DOS-like operating system. The commands connect the unseen user to the "Eathernet", and then to a website called "Talisman BBS", to which he connects with the username "Watcher33" and a 15-digit password. The user then downloads and runs a program called "SkinWalk", which displays a rude message, along with a picture of the Skinwalker in ASCII art. The message "injection complete" is also shown, suggesting the program was a virus of some sort, and the user's voice can now be heard, reacting in shock and distress. The video dissolves to fog, which in turn dissolves to show Gideon in a cell, floating in the void. He is happy when Bethany appears right outside the bars of his cell, greeting her and asking if she could help him escape. She does not react however, and her eyes turn into the Skinwalker's, as she slowly drifts away from him. Gideon is saddened by this, and says that he does not understand. He takes a piece of paper and writes a single word on it, the name "Bethany". He sticks the paper out of his cell and lets it float into the void. The scene changes and Naarah wakes up in a baby's crib, in a room that looks entirely like a pencil sketch on paper. She breaks through the room's paper wall and is now also in the void, where she sees dozens of Party Country arcade cabinets floating around. Out of a bright light, Bethany appears and moves towards Naarah, until she is suddenly caught in a cage by Elon, who proudly declares that they "got all of them". Naarah reacts nervously however, and says that she does not believe that "this is the right way to do this". While they are arguing, flashes of Skinwalker-posessed versions of them appear, spewing deep-cutting insults at each other. Naarah apologetically explains to Elon that she cannot follow her anymore, and appears to glitch, before dissolving in a white light. Music then plays as several cages containing silhouettes are shown, before Elon says "this is over". Credits then roll. Companion Game ''Main article: ''Dance Party This episode's companion game shows only Naarah and Elon dancing around a fire. When a secret debug code is typed, the player can move the camera around and explore a vast void beyond the initial area. Gallery Intro Cg12 firstscreen.png|Code at the beginning of the episode. Cg12 secondscreen.png|Connecting to the "Earthernet". Cg12 thirdscreen.png|"Talisman BBS". Cg12 fourthscreen.png|A list of options. Cg12 fifthscreen.png|Description of "SkinWalk". Cg12_fukkd.png|"you're fukkd!" Cg12_skinwalker.png|The Skinwalker. Episode Gideon Cg12 gideon cell.png|Gideon in his cell. Cg12_beth.png|Bethany in her hole. Cg12 gideon speak.png|Gideon asks for help. Cg12 beth skinwalk.png|Bethany, with the Skinwalke's eyes. Cg12 gideon.png|Close-up of Gideon. Cg12 beth floataway1.png|Beth floats away. Cg12_gideon_note.png|Gideon lets go of a note. Cg12_note.png|Close-up of the note. Naarah & Elon Cg12_naarah.png|Naarah in the crib, before she wakes up. Cg12_naarah_paperroom1.png|Looking around the room. Cg12_naarah_paperroom2.png|Ditto. Cg12_naarah_breakthrough.png|Naarah breaking through the wall. Cg12 party countries.png|Arcade machines floating in the void. Cg12 beth appears.png|Beth appears. Cg12 caged.png|A cage suddenly appears around her. Cg12_triumph.png|A triumphant Elon. Cg12_naarah_worried.png|Naarah expresses her concerns. Cg12 argue.png|Elon and Naarah arguing. Cg12 elon skinwalk.png|Elon with the Skinwalker's face. Cg12_naarah_skinwalk.png|Naarah with the Skinwalker's face. Cg12_naarah_thanos_snapped.png|Naarah disappears. Cg12 elon mad.png|Closeup of Elon. Cg12 cages1.png|Cages in the attic. Cg12 cages2.png|Ditto. Cg12 cages3.png|Ditto. Cg12 cages elon.png|Elon on a cage. Cg12 final.png|"This. Is. Over." Cg12 credits.png|Credits. Category:Videos Category:Portal Saga